Elemental Warriors
Elemental Warriors is the Greek Deadly Alliance, the Ancient Deadly Alliance and one of 20 Peacekeeper Teams as well the team member of the Temple of the Ancients. Nine Elemental Hoplites are the defenders of the Greek Isle of Elementia, battling the evil forces of Calibos Acrisius, King Kaious and the Kaosian Army, and King Hyperion, with their own unique elemental powers. Origins In the ancient times in Greece, the Elementals are resided in the isle of Elementia where they lived in each region based on their elements. The isle is maintaining the balance of elemental worlds, balancing between Order and Chaos, until they were threatened by Calibos Acrisius and his army for his campaign of terror and conquest. But the land is easily protected by the Chosen Warriors of Elementia, a team was created by elemental leaders when the gods did not replied for their pray; ironically, they were focusing on the Telkin invaders at the time being which it's why they have established their own defense force. The team consisted with the leader, Vulcano of the Fire Hoplites, and his fellow Elemental allies, Gaios of the Earth Hoplites; Aquaria of the Water Hoplites; Twister of the Air Hoplites; Plantina of the Plant Hoplites; Sparkos of the Electricity Hoplites; Pengos of the Ice Hoplites; Stalos of the Metal Hoplites; and Lycofos of the Light and Darkness Hoplites. Chosen by their leaders while their defending the land on their own against the Calibos Army, singlehandedly. They were tasked to help their people to take their homes back from the occupy forces. Throughout their progress, they've managed to pushed them out with a little strategy but they've managed to destroy their devastated war machines, weakening and demoralizing the Calibos Army while the Elemental heroes liberated each region. And one by one, they've defeated their commanders and pushed them out from the isle but the battle is far from over when they were about to face the new threat: King Kaious and the Kaosian Army from the Roman Empire. Now they've to defend their home isle and repel their invasion as well liberating the isle completely. But then, a miracle has happened when they fought off both Calibos Army and the Kaosian Army, their Aura was unlocked, unleashing their elemental powers and crush their enemies that surrounded them. Using their powers, their hope has been reignited like a huge firework as they've destroyed their bases near the regional capitals, flushing their armadas out at the seas, and annihilated their massive army in fatal blows while they've re-moralized the Elemental Army and led them to victory until the Elemental Warriors have defeated King Kaious and his army, leading his army and the Calibos Army to retreat in defeat. The War in Elementia is effectively over, the isle has been completely liberated. The war may be over but their adventures have been as they set off to see the world and made allies with the Philosophers of the Titans which one of the members of the team, Pengos, had a uncle. Years later, the Elemental Warriors became one of the 20 Peacekeeper Teams for the Peacekeepers Initiatives. Team Members Vulcano The Fire Elemental warrior who is the leader of the team. Born in the remote volcano among the tribe, Vulcano was trained to be a warrior and goes adventuring until he spotted the scout party from the Calibos Army and ambushed them at the rivers of lava, slaying them and then dump them into the lava. After battling the Calibos Soldiers, Vulcano is chosen by the Elemental Council to led the task force to defeat Calibos and his evil ally, the Kaosians. He might be a brave leader but he's quite a hothead. He wields the Flaming Sword of Prometheus. Gaios The Earth Elemental warrior who is the strongest member of the team. Gaios was born and trained at the rocky valley where he became one of the defenders but it wasn't until he spotted pack of Calibos Soldiers as the village was threatened by them and Gaios intervene, delivering a earthly shockwave on his enemies in a fatal blow. After he dealt with the threat, Gaios was chosen by the Elemental Council to become a member of the task force to defeat Calibos and his evil ally. He wields the mighty Earthquake Hammer. Aquaria The Water Elemental warrior who was one of the guardians of the Aqua Temple. Trained with her Trident of Oceanus, Aquaria was tested to defend her ancestral temple from the platoon of Calibos' Dark Amazons which she passed her final test. After her tests are passed, Aquaria was chosen by the Elemental Council to become a member of the task force to defeat Calibos and his evil ally. Twister The Air Elemental warrior who is the most daring member of the team. Trained at the Sky Tower of Lelantus, Twister was one of the Sky Warriors to defend the airspace from the evil forces of Calibos Acrisius and the Kaosian Army. Twister was the only one who is responded the incoming attack from the Calibos Army and repelled the attack singlehandedly, destroying their airship in the sky. After he returned to the Sky Tower for his report, Twister was chosen by the Elemental Council to become a member of the task force to defeat Calibos and his evil ally. He wields the Dual Sword of Lelantus. His name hence his incredible skill of creating whirlwind and making tornado to protect himself and his allies. Plantina The Plant Elemental archer who is the most skillful huntress of the team. Plantina is one of the protector of the forest, hunting down any intruder who would dare to harm the Mother Nature and that would be the Calibos Army who dare to destroy the forest and establish their fort to occupy the isle. But that doesn't stopped her from saving the forests as she hunts them down at dusk and slain her enemies with her Bow and Arrows of Gaea. After she saved the forests, Plantina was chosen by the Elemental Council to become a member of the task force to defeat Calibos and his evil ally as well protect the Mother Nature's forest with her life. Sparkos The Electric Elemental warrior who is the fastest member of the team. Sparkos is the fastest warrior of the isle, defending the city and helping people one at the time. While he was patrolling the walls in normal speed, he spotted the Calibos battalion hiding the bush and quickly took them down in the speed of light. After taking care of the intruders, Sparkos was chosen by the Elemental Council to become a member of the task force to defeat Calibos and his evil ally. He wields the Bolt Swords of Steropes and he's a smooth fast talker and he can fix anything with electricity. Pengos The Ice Elemental warrior is the coolest member of the team. Pengos was a young Titan during the Golden Age of the Titans and he's now the Elemental as he was found and raised by the Elemental Council of Ice and trained to become a warrior. He still have memories though but he has become the most reliable source about the Titans. During his training alone, he spotted the group of Calibos troops and ambushed them before they could reached the city as he freeze them alive then shattered them into pieces. After averting their reaching to the city, Pengos was chosen by the Elemental Council to be a member of the task force to defeat Calibos and his evil ally. He wields the Frozen Sword and Shield of Hydros and he's the long lost cousin of Págos. Stalos The Metal Elemental warrior who is the team's engineer. Stalos is one of the heavy duty guards despite of his appearance as a teenager but he can build anything at his disposal. After his work is done, he spotted the intruders identified as the Calibos troopers, attempting to sabotage their defenses but luckily for him, set his booby traps on them and making sure that none of them escapes which he did by tracking them down. After he dealt with the intruder, Stalos was chosen by the Elemental Council to become a member of the task force after he's approved both as a engineer and a warrior. He wields his own forged weapon, the Sword and Shield of Daktyloi. Lycofos The Duality Elemental warrior created by the Light and Darkness Elemental tribes. Created from one with passion and one with power and skills, Lycofos was the first to be volunteered and the result was a success, became a perfect member of the task force to sent Calibos and his evil ally back from where they came. He wields the Twin Sword of Chronos. Inspirations * Themed with classic and advance elements and Greek Hoplites. Category:Database Category:Greek Deadly Alliance Category:Ancient Deadly Alliance Category:Peacekeepers Initiative Category:The Temple of the Ancients